


Something I Said?

by wildmiracle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, honestly just me checking that i still know how to write, i haven't written in a hot minute, much less write well, ps this is the most lewd thing i've ever written, so this is RUSTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmiracle/pseuds/wildmiracle
Summary: Han and Leia are arguing and Han may or may not be turned on by how Leia looks when she's mad.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Something I Said?

Door slamming wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence on the Falcon, but Han still winced every time it happened. 

“What the hell, Princess?”

Leia may have only barely scraped over the five foot mark, but when she was mad like this her hair escaped from her buns and gave her another an inch or two. 

“What do you think? Why are we not on course for Dagobah?”

“How do you know what course we’re on?”

“Chewie told me. At least someone on this ship respects me enough to tell me what’s going on.”

Ah. Chewie. The bastard. He’d have to tell him off later. 

“I have somewhere to stop first, Your Highness. If that’s alright with you.”  
“Han! We have places to be!” 

“Do you think I don’t know that? This may come as a bit of a shock to you but I’m actually not an idiot.”

She stepped closer, just near enough for him to really properly see the glint in her eyes and taking just long enough for him to have time to appreciate how beautiful she was when she was angry. A twinge came up from beneath him, and he cursed whoever and whatever had put him on course to be trapped by an actual princess while he had an erection. 

“Han? You alright?”

Jesus fuck. 

Han finally gathered up the courage to look down and see if Leia was going to hit him or get Luke to perform some sort of Jedi bullshit on him. She… didn’t look particularly mad. Actually… she was smirking at him. 

“You’re blushing. Something I said?”

Five minutes later, Han gasped out, “We’ll change course back to Dagobah.”

“Oh, I changed the course back before I came in here. I think Chewie likes me more than he likes you.”


End file.
